


Italian League

by RaspberryDevil



Series: Inazuma Eleven Social Media [6]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Professional Football Players, Social Media, Team Dynamics, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDevil/pseuds/RaspberryDevil
Summary: Fideo Ardena @WhiteMeteor · 8mtoo many compliments, Rocco.exe stopped working
Relationships: Fideo Ardena & Rococo Urupa, Fudou Akio & Alexander Hausen
Series: Inazuma Eleven Social Media [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685467
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Italian League

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! This story is headcanon heavy which just means that these players interact just because I think they could play in the Italian league. This includes a story about Fudou as well as Fideo and Rococo because I didn't want to post those two on their own. I tried to make it as coherent as possible and also added some stuff so there are new scenes for those who read the short stories on tumblr. I hope you like it!

Sometimes, Fideo is surprised by what he hears when the media focuses on his and Rococo's relationship as teammates.

  
  


It's not just about the tactics they come up with on the field, but also how they act outside matches as close confidants. Most of these articles remark how there doesn't seem to be any difficulties between them. Which is rather funny if he truly thinks about it. To say their friendship was an easy one isn't technically a lie, but it also isn't really the truth either. It is an easy relationship now, but it hadn't been so all the time, especially at the beginning.

  
  


Fideo hadn't held a grudge against Rococo per se, but the loss at the FFI had been hard at that time. And Rococo isn't such an easy person to read which made the whole thing a bit more difficult. Not that he is holding this against him nowadays. They've been children the first time they met and not winning didn't mean they had no future in professional football.

  
  


Things changed and international matches aside, they ended up on the same team. Being in Italy as a foreigner, playing for a pro team whose language he was still learning, was an adjustment which Fideo imagined to be difficult. But eventually, Rococo managed to get by. Not just with the help of his teammates but also by sharing more about himself. At one point, Fideo had realised that Rococo wasn't such a difficult person to read, that he had just assumed things by observing instead of asking.

  
  


From that point on, they got along well enough. And so it's no surprise that Fideo enjoying social media leads to Rococo somehow getting roped into it.

  
  


Well, he isn't the only one.

  
  


Next to their own teammates, Alexander has to suffer in regards to Instagram as well whenever their teams play against each other. Obviously, Fideo always double checks with them if he's allowed to upload a picture and they don't need a reason or a flimsy excuse to say no. Though Alexander doesn’t really care either way. He doesn't have an Instagram account, but was gently coerced into making a Twitter profile, so he's always updated whenever Fideo makes a post with a link to the newest picture on Instagram.

  
  


**Fideo Ardena** @WhiteMeteor · 8m

Rocco is so tall!! instagram.com/p/....

**Rococo Urupa** @Hector · 7m

Replying to @WhiteMeteor

aren't you just small?

**Gigi Blasi** @ColosseoGuard · 6m

Replying to @Hector @WhiteMeteor

it's both... though it's kind of funny to see you two be so close

**Angelo Gabrini** @EngravedGem · 5m

Seeing Fideo with his typical charming smile and Rococo smiling brightly, I often forget how fearsome they are on the field... Good thing they are on my team!!

  
  


Fideo laughs when he reads their friends' comments. Currently, they – as in Rococo and he himself – were staying at a hotel in Rome. Rococo never got the chance to visit the capital since he's been playing for Inter Mailand and there was no way Fideo would have missed the chance to show him around. Earlier, they had been at the Trevi Fountain, sitting on the stone wall and leaning against each other to shoot a photo; Fideo was a head smaller, so even sitting showed their height difference.

  
  


Rococo remains quiet, a light blush dusting his cheeks, and when Fideo scrolls through the comments on the Instagram post, he can tell why. When not just friends but also a few users compliment you on your looks – not the envious kind of comments – anyone would be flustered.

  
  


Meanwhile, Twitter has a discussion about them instead – the usual kind, certainly nothing new. Rumours about them dating (not true), people calling them lazy (they just finished a successful training camp) and a few... inappropriate comments (there is a reason Teres doesn't check the comments on his workout photos). He blocks the trolls like usual.

  
  


Maybe it's just him, but it's the users wondering if it makes them gay if they think Rococo is handsome who stand out the most. It's rather amusing. Though he always has the feeling that the women are less hesitant when it comes to saying ' _guess_ _I am gay now_ ' when someone of the women's team posts a photo.

(At least Bianca tends to like all these posts about their fans fawning over them. The moderate ones, of course.)

  
  


However, there is no real argument, since Dylan has a solution to that question by just being himself.

  
  


**Dylan Keith** @AceUnicorn · 5m

everyone is a bit gay for @Hector trust me im an expert on this

**Fideo Ardena** @WhiteMeteor · 4m

careful or someone might be a bit jealous ;)

**Mark Kruger** @GranFenrir · 3m

Replying to @WhiteMeteor

don't worry, I – as his boyfriend – totally agree

**Dylan Keith** @AceUnicorn · 3m

Replying to @GranFenrir

<33333

  
  


Next to him on the other bed, Rococo groans and buries his head in the pillow on his lap. Fideo just laughs. If he's being honest, he's glad that his friend receives recognition like that. There had been too many people, also former teammates, who had deleted their account simply because of the hateful comments; sometimes, it's not worth it, being a public figure.

  
  


Though he also knew that it wasn't easy accepting this sort of attention. While Fideo doesn't mind it, he has also always been very open about things. Well, or he had been after the interview he'd given before his last FFI had ended.

  
  


He'd been asked if there is any advice he wanted to give to the new generation, after all he was a sort of role model for a lot of them. Fideo had tried to be humble and encouraging which lead to the journalist mentioning how it's a surprise that he doesn't have a girlfriend yet, the way he was so charming. It was meant as a joke, one fifteen year old Fideo had been told since he was eight and apparently 'charming ladies' with his smile. So he probably should have expected that, but it had caught him off guard him.

  
  


Because for the first time he'd realised that he was apparently not as open as he had thought. He had tilted his head to the side and his confusion must have been obvious because he reporter had looked at him, made a short pause and then, hesitantly said '… or boyfriend?'

  
  


There was a short moment of silence- His team had looked at him then, unsure whether he was going to laugh it off or not. He'd turned to them, ignoring the sigh of their coach in the background – at least he seemed to have known, that was a relief – and shrugged.

  
  


“Surprise? I'm gay.”

  
  


Hide had laughed at that, shaking his head with an mumbled ' _of course_ ', and the reporter also had laughed, apologising for assuming. That day, Fideo had learned how it hadn't occurred to some people that between those who were openly out and proud (Dylan) and those who were closeted (Edgar) players like him also existed. It's not like he'd forget to tell anyone, it's just that nobody has asked and so he'd just thought that they knew.

  
  


Not that he had to answer any questions. Fideo always knew that there wasn't just one coming out story and even though he was curious, he doesn't tend to ask his friends about their sexual orientation. He also hadn't asked Rococo about it before because all he needed to know was that they weren't attracted to each other and that's that.

Of course Fideo could tell that Rococo was attractive, but he doesn't have the same feelings he has when he'd meet Hide for the first time or when he and Gigi were spending more time together. Because while it feels just comfortable being together with Rococo, leaning against each other or hugging, it didn't make his heart race.

Not the way it does when he and his former goalkeeper are close. And maybe he should do something about it, but he's - for once in his life - nervous about the answer because it wouldn't be the first time he'd fall in love with someone who loves someone else.

(He'd probably never tell Edgar how relieved he was about him being gay because he couldn't bear the thought that Teres loved a straight guy.)

((Fideo is a kind person, but even the kindest of them have some bitter thoughts.))

  
  


Maybe they will talk about it, maybe they won't. Angelo mentioned how they have different views on gender and sexuality in the west, but what did that even mean? Even in Europe there wasn't really one view on that specific topic, not to mention that different languages made the discussion even more complicated. It's certainly something he'd be interested to talk about whenever Rococo would be ready though. Maybe Fideo was going to mention it, the possibility to discuss something like this.

  
  


But that had to wait. They were on vacation after all.

  
  


Making one last post, Fideo puts his phone away and drags Rococo out of the room without another word. Just because he's embarrassed about the attention (and the flirting, he'd never seen someone blush the way Rocco does when someone openly flirts with him), he certainly won't miss out on dinner.

  
  


**Fideo Ardena** @WhiteMeteor · 8m

too many compliments, Rocco.exe stopped working

**Alxander Hausen** @logicalThinking · 7m

Good too know. The next time we play against each other, we'll just shower Rococo in compliments until he's too flustered to catch any shoots

**Fudou Akio** @Stonewall · 7m

Replying to @logicalThinking

don't tempt me

**Gigi Blasi** @ColosseoGuard · 6m

Replying to @Stonewall

Dude, with all due to respect as your teammate, but the day I see you complimenting someone and being honest about it is a day I'd like to see

**Fudou Akio** @Stonewall · 6m

Replying to @ ColosseoGuard

Rude

**Gigi Blasi** @ColosseoGuard · 6m

Replying to @Stonewall

But true

**Fudou Akio** @Stonewall · 5m

Replying to @ ColosseoGuard

Hey you didn't hear me deny

  
  


Despite of the teasing, no feelings are hurt.

  
  


The thing is, they are all used to Fudou being Fudou online. He doesn't post much on his Twitter, but he is active, commenting on other people's posts and not shying away from putting idiots in their place. In comparison to most of his teammates who avoid looking at what other's write about them, he doesn't mind going through posts tagging him. Even hateful ones don't really get a rise out of him and instead he tries to provoke them, _giving them an actual reason to hate me_ , he explains to his teammate.

  
  


Alexander tells him to be careful, one day he won't be in a good mood and takes those comments too close to heart. Fudou shrugs him off, but he appreciates his concern. Especially when it's time for him to leave his team in Italy and go back to Japan.

.

.

.

  
  


**Alxander Hausen** @logicalThinking · 6m

Despite of all the mean comments about @Stonewall leaving, I'll certainly miss playing with him on the same team

**Fudou Akio** @Stonewall · 5m

awww youre going to make me blush

**Sakuma Jirou** @StrategistStriker · 5m

You can keep him. Please.

**Fudou Akio** @Stonewall · 4m

Replying to @ StrategistStriker

dont you miss me? :(

**Sakuma Jirou** @StrategistStriker · 4m

Replying to @Stonewall

Not enough.

**Kidou Yuuto** @KouteiPenguin · 3m

Replying to @ StrategistStriker @Stonewall

Don't be mean, Sakuma, of course we do.

**Genda Koujirou** @BeastFang · 2m

Replying to @KouteiPenguine @Stonewall @StrategistStriker

Jirou is just too embarrassed to admit it, don't worry

**Fudou Akio** @Stonewall · 5m

Replying to @KouteiPenguine @BeastFang @StrategistStriker

Awww, I love you too < 3333

**Gigi Blasi** @ColosseoGuard · 6m

Replying to @Stonewall

See, this is what I mean!

  
  


Alexander is mildly amused by the exchange under his post. It's nothing new, probably should feel like old news by now, but it's always nice to see their little bickering. Even if almost any post of him has a lot of teasing and sarcasm, knowing Akio, some of it is just disguised fondness. He was never really good at admitting his own feelings in some regards. God forbid he actually openly appreciates his friends who care about him.

  
  


But honestly, he’s pretty sure the other three know this better than he does.

  
  


**Alxander Hausen** @logicalThinking · 1m

Now I miss @MarsMission. Let's meet up the next time I'm around again!

**Jonas Polak** @MarsMission · 1m

Replying to @logicalThinking

... Okay?

  
  


Alexander smiles at his phone. Confusing Jonas, his former Captain, is one of his favourite things, though he’d probably understand it once he reads the screenshots he sent him via private message. That smile only widens when he sees that Akio actually made his own post.

  
  


**Fudou Akio** @Stonewall · 5m

not even out of the country yet and im already being replaced by @MarsMission, way to go and break my heart, Alex :( #betrayal

Alexander has fun reading the comments to that post. From Sakuma’s ‘ _weren’t you the replacement?_ ’ to Jonas just retweeting the post with a meme Alexander has no idea about but has the quintessence of ‘stole your man’ (or so he thinks). Though at least he hasn't written 'Alexander'; Akio had a way of saying his name which made him want to punch him sometimes. Which was unfortunate since they were teammates and he likes to consider himself to be a collected and calm person.

  
  


Honestly, he's really glad that they hadn't meet before, or they probably would be at each other's throat the whole time. And while this might have lead to some amusement (Jonas would have a field day, knowing that his best friend had a nemesis), he's actually quiet pleased having Akio has a friend. Not that he's going to tell him. Fudou can't deal with this kind of honesty yet, deflecting or acting like he doesn't care.

(Though there had been that time Rococo had complimented him after a match they had and somehow, Akio had actually blushed which had been fun but not unexpected; you cannot not take a honest compliment by Rococo serious.)

  
  


**Fudou Akio** @Stonewall · 5m

nobody thinks of my feelings, i'm going to eat ice cream now and watch some rom-coms to get over this, I hope you're happy with yourself

**Alxander Hausen** @logicalThinking · 4m

Replying to @Stonewall

you'll always have a place in my heart, don't worry <3

**Jonas Polak** @MarsMission · 1m

Replying to @logicalThinking

One day I get used to you making fun of him like this, but today is not that day.

**Fudou Akio** @Stonewall · 5m

Replying to @MarsMission

are you jealous? good, at least you know how that betrayal feels then

  
  


Laughing lightly, Alexander puts his phone away. They'd probably exchange a few more posts, not to mention the other replies to his tweet. Those who weren't used to him would probably not even realise the joke. Oh well. That was always a possibility and Alexander doesn't try to take it too seriously.

  
  


Social Media was really never boring, huh?

  
  


(' _But no, Fideo, that still doesn't mean I'll make an Instagram account._ ')

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Bianca is a scout character in the game, I might drop a few scout-names once in a while to make the world look more lively. If you don't recognise the names, don't worry, I tend to use those you can look up in the wiki.


End file.
